


Family Tokens

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Nesting, Pregnancy, Romance, omega!reader, sap, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: She’s nesting. And she wants something from her Alpha to put in her nest, something that represents their little family unit. And Sam has just the thing. Written for @spnabobingo.Square Filled: The Samulet





	Family Tokens

 

It was three weeks after your heat that you woke up with the innate urge to clean  _ everything _ . Sam was still sleeping, worn out from the last hunt he and Dean had gone on, and you let him be, making your way to the kitchen. By the time your Alpha roused, it was nearing midday, and he found you up to your elbows in soapy water, scrubbing the bathroom floor.

“Hey,” he murmured, crouching besides you, not even getting a flinch from your focused expression. “Everything okay?”

You nodded, grim determination on your face as you scrubbed at a particularly stubborn floor stain. “Just wanted to clean.”

Sam gave a half smile, shaking his head. “You’ve done half the bunker, Y/N. You’re not gonna wear yourself out?”

“Nope,” you replied, popping the “p”, and your Alpha chuckled.

“Okay, well, I’m gonna get something to eat. I’ll, er, leave you to it.” You didn’t say anything as he got up and walked away, carrying on with your cleaning.

For two days, you cleaned everything in sight, snapping at the brothers for so much as daring to leave a mug on the kitchen counter. Dean took himself off to his room, shutting the door as if that would stop you from venturing in to clean his space. Sam took everything with a grain of salt, apologizing when he needed to, and avoiding you when you charged around with the vacuum, cleaning off all the shelves in the library.

By the third day, you’d calmed a little, but your behavior leaned into more strange territory. It started with the rearranging of Sam’s clothes, and your own. You’d layered everything together, spreading Sam’s scents across your clothing, which prompted him to ask questions when he’d gone looking for clean clothes after his run.

“Y/N?”

You looked up from where you were thoughtfully chewing on a piece of toast. Quickly swallowing, you smiled at him. “Yeah?”

“Is there any reason you mixed all our clothes together?” Sam asked, sliding into the seat opposite. “Don’t worry, I didn’t mess anything up, I’m just… you’re behaving a little off.”

A confused look washed over your face. “I’m fine. It’s just… all my clothes smelled like that fabric softener, and I kinda… wanted them to smell like you.” The last few words were mumbled, but they drew a kind smile to the Alpha’s face. He stood up and moved around, pressing a firm kiss to your temple, and you blushed, looking back down at your toast. “It’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s not stupid,” he whispered, squeezing your shoulder. “Just get worried about you is all.” You watched as he turned, leaving the room, biting your lip at the truth you’d hidden from him. It had all started to add up that morning, with the need for his scent surrounding you. Your period was over a week late, and you’d been feeling off balance for days. The cleaning, and the odd need for Sam’s reassurance, and presence, was just confirming your theory.

By nightfall, you were fidgety, and you headed to bed earlier than Sam. But you couldn’t get comfortable, no matter how you arranged the blankets. After placing pillows and covers in every which way possible, you found yourself at the end of the bed on your knees, crying unnecessarily at your inability to fix the bed to your liking. 

And that was where Sam found you.

“Y/N?” He was quick to cross the room, glancing between you and the messed up bed. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t… I can’t get it the way I want,” you sobbed, clinging to him, and he frowned, confused by your tears over such a seemingly insignificant thing. “It just won’t go.” His big hands rubbed at your back, and you buried your face in his shirt, inhaling his comforting scent, needing to be closer. “Sam…”

“You’re really worrying me,” Sam admitted, pulling back to look down at you. “And you smell different. Baby, you gotta tell me what’s wrong.”

Your bottom lip quivered as you sniffed, and you fixed watery eyes on his. “I think… I think I’m pregnant.” The look of shock on his face was immediate, and you rushed to explain, thinking you had to keep talking. “I’m late. And I wanted to clean, and all I want to eat is toast, but I’m really craving Dr Pepper, and I  _ need _ everything to smell like you, but the bed just won’t go right and…”

“Whoa, whoa,” Sam soothed, cupping your cheeks with his hands. “Calm down for me, Omega.” The softly issued order was what you needed, allowing you to relax into his hold and you nodded gently. “This isn’t what I was expecting,” he joked, leaning in. “But it’s probably the best news I ever heard.”

It eased your terror of his reaction when he said that, and a watery smile covered your face. “I thought you’d be mad.”

“Why would I be mad?” Sam asked, almost laughing at your foolishness. “I love you, and this… this is just the next step. But I think I know why you’re getting upset over the bed. You’re nesting.”

You frowned at that, glancing over at the messed up covers. “I… huh?”

Sam chuckled. “Nesting. It’s natural. To be honest, I’m surprised you haven’t done it before.”

“I’m not exactly the nurturing type,” you mumbled, hiding your face from him. 

Sam’s fingers slipped under your chin, raising your eyes to his, embarrassment flushing your cheeks. “Is that what this is?” he asked, his tone soft. “You’re scared you won’t be a good mom?” Fresh tears pooled in your eyes, and he smiled. “Baby, you’re gonna be the most amazing mom there is.”

“You don’t know that,” you whispered, trying to tug your face away from him, but he held you fast.

“I do,” he insisted, “because you’re already an amazing partner. An amazing person. The most perfect Omega.” His lips drew close, and he pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, almost dissolving your worry. “Let me help you with this.”

He pulled away, walking around to the other side of the bed, and you watched as he moved the pillows around. After a few minutes, you joined him and together, you worked the covers and pillows into a suitable little nest. You crawled into it, allowing Sam to position a few more pillows he grabbed from the closet, and when he was satisfied, he looked to you for confirmation.

“How is it now?”

There was a moment of silence, and you pouted. “It’s still not right. It… I need… something…”

“Something of mine?” he asked, seeking clarification. The sheets and pillows were already swamped with his scent, and you shook your head.

“Something…” you trailed off, screwing your face up in concentration. The little nest he’d helped you make was perfect and comfortable, but there was one thing missing, and you couldn’t put your finger on it. “Something Winchester…” you muttered, and Sam frowned, unsure what you meant.

You were at a loss and you shrugged desperately, before Sam made a noise, making you look up. He dashed from the room, leaving you alone for a moment, before you heard Dean yell.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

“Where’s the necklace?”

Silence, and the sound of drawers shutting, before Dean’s voice filtered through again. “What do you want it for?”

“Y/N. She needs something that’s both of us.” Another pause, before Sam made a sound of exasperation. “Because we’re her family, Dean.” His footsteps returned to the tiled floor of the corridor, and he reappeared, something curled in his fist. Climbing into the nest of covers and pillows, he held his hand open to you, smiling. “Here, this might do the trick.”

You frowned, taking the thin cord from between his fingers, holding it up. The golden amulet shone in the dim lamplight, and you lifted it, sliding it over your head to rest comfortably against the hollow spot between your breasts. Sam’s smile widened as you seemed to relax entirely, the combined scent of both Winchesters giving you a feeling of completion. “How did you know this would work?”

“Just a hunch,” Sam replied, leaning into you. His fingers spread over your flat belly, as he nuzzled his face into your shoulder. “Funny how something so small can mean so much.”

“You talking about the necklace or the baby?” you asked, just as Dean appeared in the doorway.

“Both,” he whispered, kissing the spot where your pulse was closest to the surface of your skin.

“Baby?” Dean parroted, looking at you both in bewilderment. Sam’s eyes met yours and you smiled, nodding. “That’s… well, awesome!” Dean grinned. “I’m gonna be an uncle! This calls for drinks. But, not for you, Y/N.” You giggled, and he turned away, whistling happily.

“We’ll get a test tomorrow,” Sam whispered, unwilling to part from you, and you from him. “Confirm everything and get a doctor’s appointment.”

“You’re sure about this?” you asked, feeling his fingers rub over your stomach. “About us being parents? In this life?”

“I’m sure. Never gonna let anything happen to you,” he murmured, and there was no way you’d believe it was anything but truth.


End file.
